College
by freddyfresse14
Summary: Ross Geller and Chandler Bing, two totally different guys, meet in college. But are they really that different? Will they become friends? Click to find out :)
1. Geek

I do not own anything but the plot, the characters belong to the TV show Friends

Summary: Ross and Chandler are about to meet for the first time, Monica is still fat, Chandler has the famous Flock of Seagulls haircut and Ross has the ugly afro and the weird moustache

**Ross's POV**

There I am, in front of my parent's house. In just a few hours, I'm gonna be on my own and starting college. No annoying parents, no fat sister. No Rachel Green...

But I'll meet new people, I'll have a roommate, I hope we'll get along well... Okay, I gotta go now, no looking back! I start walking up to my car, the best 17th birthday present ever. I love this baby...

All my boxes are already in the trunk, I didn't forget anything... Okay, I'm ready to go. I get inside the car and take a last deep breath and then start driving. Goodbye, old life, hello, new life!

_Two hours later_

There I am! There's my college! Oh, I'm really nervous... I get out of the car and open the door to NYU. Wow, everything looks so big and different.

I walk up to the reception and ask for the key to my dorm. Apparently, my room has the number 273 and my roommate will be Chandler M Bing. What a weird name... I hope he's nice.

I start climbing up the stairs and I get to my dorm and open the door. No one's there yet. I guess I'll just start packing then until he gets here.

**Chandler's POV**

I'm walking down the stairs of my parents' mansion, hands in my pockets. In a few hours, I'll finally be in college, away from all these annoying jerks.

I hope my roommate is not a weird geek who doesn't have fun and just reads all the time. I take a last puff from my cigarette before I enter my car, a sexy black Corvette. I think I packed everything so I'm fine. I start driving.

_Two and a half hours later_

Hey, I'm finally there! I get out of my car and immediately light a cigarette. Oh, it feels so good. The sun is in my eyes and I put my hand in front of them to get a little shade.

After I'm done with the cigarette, I finally enter the college. NYU. I go to the reception and ask the lady about my dorm and my roommate. His name is Ross E Geller and it's dorm 273. Oh, I really hope he's cool...

I go up the stairs and look for the dorm when I see a brunette chick with a crop top and white shorts. Oh, she's hot!

"Hi, I'm Chandler." I introduce myself.

She looks at me and smiles.

"Hi Chandler, I'm Jennifer. But you can call me Jenny, if you want to."

I smile at her. Still got it.

"So, I just got here. My room number is 273, what's yours?"

"Mine is 284, it's right here."

"Can you maybe show me where my dorm is? I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, of course, it's right across the hall, over there."

She points at a door on the other side of the hallway.

"Thanks, so I guess I'll see you around then."

"Bye, Chandler."

I wave at her and turn around to walk up to my room. She's gonna be my girlfriend by tomorrow.

I open the door, only to see a weird guy with an afro and a moustache unpacking his things. Oh no, he's a geek. What the hell are those things? Dinosaur posters? Photos of "Computer Camp"? Oh my god... I knock on the door.

"Hey, I'm Chandler", I say, trying to sound nice.

**Ross's POV**

"Hey, I'm Chandler" says a strange voice.

I look around, only to see a guy with a Flock of Seagulls haircut in a sandy color, wearing only the trendiest clothes. I get up and go up to him. We shake hands. Oh god, he really smells like smoke.

"I'm Ross."

Oh man, I'm really in a room with a cool guy. I bet he gets all the girls and doesn't give a shit about school.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, what's your major?"

"Paleontology"

He gasps.

"Are you serious? Dinosaurs? Oh _man..._"

"What's your major then?"

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking something with math or... I don't know. I don't really care about school."

So I was right.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not yet, but I just met this hot girl Jennifer, I'm telling you she's gonna be my girlfriend by tomorrow."

I nod.

"I don't have one."

He takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"So... You smoke then, huh?"

"Yeah, does it bother you?"

"A little..."

"Oh, I'm sorry but... I don't care."

He takes a puff and blows it into my face. I start coughing and he laughs at me.

"What the hell dude!" I snap.

He just laughs and sits on the bed.

"At least open the window man..."

He gets up and opens it. I take out my air purifier and turn it on. He turns around.

"What... What the hell is that??"

"That's my air purifier. If that bothers you, I don't care either."

He shakes his head, comes over and turns it off.

"Hey, don't do that!"

I take his cigarette and throw it out the window.

"What the fuck dude!"

He pushes me and I fall over.

"No reason to get physical okay?"

I get up. He looks at me angrily.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry but I need the purifier because of my allergies. You can smoke if you want to, but at least open the window. ... Are we good?"

He stares at me and then takes a deep breath.

"Alright. I'm sorry too."

After a while of silence, he starts talking.

**Chandler's POV**

Okay, stay calm. Don't get angry, it was just one cigarette.

"So... Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister, Monica. She's a senior in high school. What about you?"

"I'm an only child."

"What was your life like until now?"

"Um... I had a pretty hard childhood. When I was nine, my parents got divorced and they used to always yell at each other so I got pretty much forgotten. They told me they were getting a divorce on Thanksgiving, right when I had a big bite of turkey in my mouth, which made me spit it all back on my plate. That's the reason why I hate everything about that stupid holiday and I don't eat any Thanksgiving food. That was also when I first started smoking... Which reminds me: I'm gonna go get some... Fresh air."

I run out of the room as quickly as I can and again, immediately light up. Oh, fresh air...

**Ross's POV**

I look at the door with a confused face. His parents got divorced... He got ignored... He started smoking when he was nine?? What the hell??

But I somehow feel sorry for him. He really must have had a rough childhood. I see smoke coming out of the closed door. So he's apparently really addicted to smoking.

I turn on my air purifier, sit on my bed and start reading a book. Two minutes later, he comes back in, looking way more relaxed. He sits on his bed.

"Okay, I'm back. So what about your childhood?"

I close my book again.

"Um... Yeah, to be honest, I had a great childhood. I always got good grades and my parents love me. I hope it doesn't sound like I'm bragging because I'm really sorry about your past."

He frowns. "I don't need pity, you geek."

I open my mouth to say something but then close it again.

"So um... What do you do for fun? Do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, I play the keyboard for fun, I sometimes write my own songs. What about you?"

"I played the clarinet, but I kind of hated it. I do sing though and I like to write songs too."

"Really? That's cool! Maybe we could, I don't know, like start a band or something."

His face lights up. "Hey, you're right, that's a good idea."

For a moment, we smile at each other. Then we both get back to unpacking. Maybe this is gonna be nice. Maybe we'll become friends.

_Okay, so this was the first chapter. :)_

_I hope you enjoyed it, if there are any mistakes, just tell me. I don't really know how college works bc I'm German, so if I got anything wrong, you can correct me. :) And please, tell me if I should go on or if this should be it._

_Bye bye then_


	2. I was just fine before I met her

_SO! Chapter Two. Trying it again :)__I hope you like this story, it's my first fanfiction and I'm trying really hard to sound good_.

_By the way, I still don't own anything but the plot (Can you believe it?)_

_So anyway, let's dive in!_

Summary: Ross and Chandler have become friends, they've started their band called "Way / No way" with Chandler as the lead singer and lead guitarist, Ross on the keyboard and their new drummer Felix. Jennifer has become Chandler's girlfriend and he's really popular.

_Two weeks later_

**NO ONE'S POV:**

_(First verse)_

_I had a perfect life,_

_My family was great,_

_I learned how to drive_

_And I didn't have to wait_

_But when I saw that girl_

_in a beautiful red dress_

_She sparkled like a pearl_

_And my mind became a mess_

_I thought I had it all_

_But also knew that wasn't true_

_Because the person that I loved,_

_Yeah, she had no clue_

_(Chorus)_

_I was just fine before I met her_

_I was fine_

_I was just fine before I saw her_

_I was fine_

_(Second verse)_

_I hope some day my dreams will come true_

_But what do I have to do?_

_Do I have to send her flowers?_

_Do I have to sing a song?_

_Do I have to wait for hours?_

_Or won't it even be that long?_

_Yeah, she was the best thing_

_That ever happened to me_

_Yeah, she makes me want to sing_

_She makes me feel so free_

_My heart starts to race_

_And it feels like a firework_

_Like a punch in my face_

_I feel like a total jerk_

_(Break)_

_I can't even talk_

_I can't even walk_

_I can't run away_

_And I can't just stay_

_What can I do?_

_(Chorus, slower)_

_I was just fine before I met her_

_I was fine_

_I was just fine before I saw her_

_I was fine_

Everyone in the common room starts cheering as the band plays their last chord. _Way / No way_ was a total success. Ross and Chandler have huge grins on their faces as they convince Felix to stand up and take a bow with them.

"Thank you, NYU!"

"We love you guys and good night!"

They happily go off the stage and Chandler pulls out his pack of cigarettes. In one move, he takes one out and lights it.

"Want one?" He asks the drummer.

Said person hesitates, but then shrugs and lights one himself.

"Wow, Chandler, you were so great today!"

"Thanks, Jenny!"

He gives his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and puts his arm around her waist. He takes another drag from his cigarette and lazily blows the smoke in the other direction.

"Hey, Ross, you want a beer?"

Ross doesn't answer, he stares at an invisble spot on the wall and runs his hand through his afro.

"Ross? Wake up, man"

Felix waves his hand in front of Ross's face and lightly slaps his cheek twice.

"What?"

"Do you want a beer?"

"Um... No thanks..."

Chandler gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Ross shrugs and continues to stare at the wall. His friend rolls his eyes.

"Is there some kind of sad movie playing on the wall or why are you crying?"

"Yeah, what happened, Ross?" Jennifer asks.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just this girl that I really miss..."

"Oh, is that the girl all your songs are about?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

The band keeps asking their songwriter about the girl until he finally snaps and tells them everything.

"Alright, fine. So, you know, I have a little sister, Monica. And her best friend Rachel Green is that girl I wrote all my songs about. It's just... When I look at her, I feel like I'm flying and I know she doesn't even notice me. She just thinks I'm her fat friend's geeky older brother. But I just want to know what it's like, you know? I just want to... I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm gonna go to our dorm now."

He quickly stands up and leaves the room, before climbing up the stairs and getting inside his dorm room. He throws himself onto his bed and starts sobbing.

_'I miss her so much... I just want to see her again! I don't know what to do... I need to get over her... But I don't want to get over her! I want to **be **with her...'_

All these thoughts are rushing through his mind and he doesn't even notice his roommate enter their room.

"Hey, man. You okay?"

Ross slowly lifts his head and looks at his friend, then shrugs.

"If you want to talk, you can talk. I'm here, you know?"

He shrugs again and wipes away a tear that started rolling down his cheek.

"Or, you can do that. That's your decision."

Chandler starts to get annoyed and sits down on his bed, takes a book and opens it. The bandmates sit there for several minutes before Ross finally breaks the silence.

"Alright. I'm gonna talk. Ever since I met her, I feel like a totally different person. All I can think about is her. Sometimes, I can't even concentrate in class and I just feel horrible because I know I can't have her... She probably doesn't even know I exist! Is that enough?"

Chandler stares at him for a moment. He puts down his book and thinks about his friend's words. He didn't feel like that about Jennifer.

"Wow... I didn't know your feelings were that strong... But why don't you just tell her, you know? Just tell her everything. There's nothing wrong about that, isn't it?"

The songwriter closes his eyes.

"Didn't you just sing my song? _'I can't even talk, I can't even walk' _I can't do anything when I'm in front of her!"

The friends look at each other for a few minutes before Ross gets up and gets ready for bed. He goes under his covers, turns off the light on his nightstand and silently cries himself to sleep, leaving Chandler worried about him.

_So, that was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it (If anyone actually reads this, lol) and blah. If you want to tell me anything or if you have any ideas for this fic, please review, I'd be happy to use some of your ideas. Also, I wrote 'I was just fine before I met her' myself and... It was really hard. But if you want me to write another song, you can tell me, I could try it again._

_Bye bye then :)_


End file.
